Tonsils
by MidnyteEmberRose
Summary: Beast Boy is sick so the others drag him to the hospital...literally.


AN: Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or titles of the show so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to have fun.

TONSILS

Around ten one morning everything was as normal as usual in a tower that five heroic teens called home. Cyborg was busy cooking breakfast, Raven was meditating next to the window, Starfire was engrossed with Cyborg's cooking techniques, and Robin was at the table working on some files. The youngest titan, Beast Boy, had not graced himself with his presence yet.

"Hey, Rob, shouldn't BB be up by now?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Robin looked up to read the room's clock, "He doesn't usually get up until something forces him to or noon hits."

And as if to prove the leader wrong, the shape shifter walked in still wearing his pajamas.

"Friend, are you not feeling the good?" Starfire asked in concern.

Beast Boy gave her a look that clearly said he was not before plopping down on the couch with a groan. Robin moved up from his paperwork and Raven ended her meditation to move closer to see what was wrong with the boy.

"Is it your tonsils again?" Cyborg asked.

Raven place the back of her hand against Beast Boy's forehead, "He's burning up. Beast Boy, open your mouth."

Beast Boy opened without question.

"Ewe, yeah it's his tonsils." She said in disgust.

"You know what the doctor said, one more fever or sore throat and those tonsils have to come out." Robin reminded him.

Beast Boy jumped up. "It's a miracle." He started dancing and singing, "I've got no more fever. I've got no more fever. Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Catch me." The poor boy collapsed to the floor.

"Beast Boy!" Everyone exclaimed.

Cyborg picked Beast Boy up, carried him to the medical ward, and sat him down on a bed. Robin picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Dr. Thompson." Robin answered.

"_Jump Health Hospital. This is Chelsea, how can I help you today?"_ A female receptionist asked.

"Hi, Chelsea." Robin greeted.

"_Hey, Robin, how can we help the Titans today?" Chelsea chuckled._

"Is Dr. Thompson in today?" Robin asked.

"_Yes she is. Are Beast Boy's tonsils ready to come out?" Chelsea replied._

"Yes, ma'am. Can Dr. Thompson squeeze him in be any chance?"

"I'm not going to the hospital." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin ignored him, "Okay great, we'll bring him in. Thanks, Chelsea."

"_No problem."_ _She replied._

Robin hung up the phone.

Beast Boy's arms were crossed and he was pouting. "I'm not going to the hospital." He repeated.

"Fine. You can stay sick for the rest of your life." Raven said.

"That's fine by me." BB grinned.

"You're going." Robin said firmly.

"We could always have Raven drag him there." Cyborg suggested with an evil grin.

"Good idea." Raven agreed, mimicking the smile.

"I'll go get dressed." Beast Boy announced before quickly running out.

A few minutes later they were all in the car and riding into town. Cyborg parked in a lower level parking lot underneath the hospital. Beast Boy continued to protest the whole way. Cyborg and Robin had to push and pull him through doors. When they reached the doctor's office Robin started filling out papers while the rest sat down and watched television or read magazines. Robin finally came over and sat between Starfire and Beast Boy. Beast Boy was breathing heavily.

"You'll be fine, Beast Boy." Robin assured.

The changeling didn't respond.

About thirty minutes later a male nurse stood in the doorway. "Beast Boy?" He called, holding a clipboard.

The Titans all followed the man, ignoring the odd stares of the other patients. Raven stood behind Beast Boy so he couldn't escape. They entered a room with two beds, a scale, a bathroom, and a television hanging on the wall. Beast Boy sat down on one of the beds. A woman nurse walked in carrying a hospital gown and a fresh IV. Beast Boy started to sweat nervously.

"Here you go. Put this on, sweetheart." The female nurse instructed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy grabbed the clothing then walked into the bathroom to change.

"Is he okay?" The nurse asked.

"He doesn't want to be here." Raven explained.

"And I'm pretty sure his liking of this place plunged even lower when he saw that." Robin pointed to the small basket holding a needle and cleaning pads.

"Looks like Raven will get to hold him down anyway." Cyborg laughed.

Raven smiled, she was ready. Beast Boy walked out wearing the backless gown. Robin and Cyborg snickered. The small boy glared at them then hopped back on the bed. The nurse sat down on a roll chair next to him as she got the IV ready.

"Now can you do this by yourself or does Raven get to have her fun?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy gulped, "I'm fine."

The nurse wrapped a thick rubber band around his left arm, wiped clean the spot for the needle to go, then stuck the needle into the top of his hand. Beast Boy's jaw clenched, but he didn't squeal or try to run away. "There you go, it's all done. See that wasn't so bad." The nurse said giving him a smile before walking out.

"Who will be staying with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Everyone looked at each other then turned to Robin for guidance.

"Why don't we take shifts? Tonight Raven can stay with him, then Cyborg, then Star, and then me." Robin suggested.

"Fine, but I need to get some things." Raven agreed.

Robin nodded.

"Wait! How long am I going to be here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was told it could be a week, because Dr. Thompson is waiting for a specialist to fly out from New Jersey." Robin told him.

"A week?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, then groaned while falling back on the bed.

"You might as well get comfortable." Raven muttered.

"We should be going, guys. Good luck, Beast Boy." Robin said.

"I'll have Raven come back with your game boy and comics." Cyborg told Beast Boy, bumping fists.

"Get feeling better soon, friend." Starfire said then walked out with Raven. Cyborg said goodbye and walked out behind them.

"You'll be okay." Robin assured him again.

"Bye, dudes." Beast Boy replied.

Robin left. Beast Boy inhaled a nervous breath then slowly exhaled.


End file.
